Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present application relates to the art of a retainer assembly for fixing an external sensor to a vehicle body.
Discussion of the Related Art
JP-A-2007-106199 describes a vehicle periphery monitor device. According to the teachings of JP-A-2007-106199, a radar stay is attached to a frame plate in a side mirror or a bumper stay in such a manner as to extend horizontally, and a leading end of the radar stay is bent vertically upwardly so that the radar for detecting environmental conditions is attached thereto.
JP-A-4-310479 describes a front body structure of automobile for improving rigidity of a front fender liner forming a wheel house. According to the teachings of JP-A-2007-106199, a front portion of the front fender liner is connected to a front side member through a bracket, a front upper end portion of the front fender liner is connected to a fender apron, and an intermediate portion between front portion and the front upper end portion of the front fender liner is connected to a front bumper side support.
According to the teachings of JP-A-2007-106199, the radar stay supporting the radar is supported at one side and hence the orientation of the sensor may be changed elastically by vibration of the vehicle body. Consequently, a distance from the vehicle to an external obstacle may not be measured accurately during propulsion of the vehicle. Especially, given that a plurality of different sensors are supported by a common stay, the stay may deformed significantly by the vibrations.